Manfred Mink
Manfred Mink is the genderbent Minerva Mink from The Animaniacs cartoon series. Artwork was conceived in 2017, but never finished or uploaded. Personality Like Minerva, Manfred is self-important, shallow and manipulative. When approached by people he thinks are below his standards, he finds it hard to even grant them a look, while overly attractive women are stalked by him. He states often it's hard to live as an attractive person and wishes to find real love, though is granted everything he wants by his daily pursuers, who he abuses or ignores. He seems to have a preference for Germanic girls, varying between dogs and minks. Appearance Manfred is a white mink with short blonde hair and side-swept bangs, big ears, fanged teeth, a pink nose, a slender blond tail, and thick black eyebrows. He is slightly muscular, yet has a small stature. He changes clothes often, but has a preference for his red tanktop and blue jeans. Love interests Manfred met the following girls: Newlyn The genderbent Newt. She's a blue-furred, stout, yet curvy dachshund sent by her human owner to retrieve Manfred. She's a professionally trained hunting dog, but Manfred's good looks and fake flirting keeps distracting her and allows him to stay one step ahead. She constantly struggles between honouring her training and human's wishes, or asking Manfred for marriage. Despite the claim she was first of her class, the way she tries to capture Manfred exists out of bragging and setting up traps, then arguing it'll lead to his capture "so he might as well give up". When her tactics don't produce results, she can become very disheartened or even lose her mind. Unlike the other female characters Manfred met, she is a reoccurring pursuer. Her English is good and quick, though she speaks with an audible German accent. ---- Judy The genderbent cousin of Trudy's, Minerva's unseen friend. Has no official name. Manfred was asked by a friend to lead his niece around town, this being Judy. She's a slender brown mink with long brown hair and a poofy brown tail. She has the overall look of a biker girl. She's rather serious, honest and selfish; as she'll announce right away what she expects and what she won't be doing. She greeted Manfred by saying she wouldn't be paying for anything on his tour. Manfred fell for her despite her rude tone of voice, but his feelings weren't answered to. After he ridiculed himself in front of her by responding overly excited to her presence, she left. ---- Wilfreda B. Wolf The genderbent Wilford. She's a grey wolf who never made her love for Manfred a secret. He's hostile towards her because of her goofy appearance and lack of charms, but when she transforms into an entirely different girl during the exposure of a full moon, he becomes smitten and the two seem a match. Their relationship is not shown to last, likely because Wilfreda is her normal unappreciated self for the majority of the month. ---- Bo The genderbent store clerk in the Minerva Mink comic "Shopping Beauty". Has no official name. She's a brown dog of an unknown race with long brown hair, and wears blue sports wear with high black boots. She has a tremendous attitude, little motivation to do her job, and is so vain that she refuses anyone to slightly touch her. Manfred becomes so lovestruck by her, he ends up chasing her through the mall. ---- Herlinde The genderbent German shepherd in the Minerva Mink comic "Minervadrama". Has no official name. She's a brown dog with half-long black hair, and wears a brown hunter's attire. One night she starts lingering outside of Manfred's home with the intention of finding her human master a mink, much like Newlyn, and succeeds because of her good looks. With no suspicion/care in his mind, Manfred lets her take him away, leaving Newlyn standing. Herlinde is calm and relatively friendly, though didn't hesitate to take Manfred and seems to want to put little effort in her given duties. ---- Darlene Shrivernecker The genderbent Darnol Shrivernecker in the Minerva Mink comic "Minks Is Finks". She's a tall, curvy white mink with thick lips, short blonde hair, and a poofy blonde tail. Manfred happened to get her attention while trying to escape two intrusive beach lifeguards, dressing himself as a scones salesman. Upon revealing himself, the two hit it off right away and -according to the phone psychic Manfred consulted earlier that day- were meant for each other. She's cute, has a childlike playfulness, and ends up being very talkative, though doesn't say much of substance and keeps asking for confirmation about her beauty in a clumsy thick German accent. Manfred shows golden patience for it and stays kind to her. Nevertheless, it's not implied they stay together, possibly because he can't have deeper conversation with her. ---- Luna The genderbent candy seller Minerva was competing against in the Minerva Mink comic "Booth Bait". Has no official name. She's a curvy white mink with long blonde hair and a thin blonde tail. When she met Manfred, she was dressed in a stereotypical German outfit, as she represented a European candy company at the Widset Expo. When the handsome Manfred got recruited by the "Fluffy Nummy Yum-Yum" company to represent their booth, as they were in need of an eyecatcher with all the competition going on, he eventually spotted Luna in the booth next to his. Because he was being watched by his bosses and still had a job to do, he distracted the waiting guests with free promotional merchandize, causing the area to enter a frenzy. This gave him time to approach Luna, who was more concerned with the racket that was going on. ---- Calgona The genderbent passerby in the Minerva Mink comic "Bombshell". Has no official name. She's a curvy white mink with thick lips, long blonde hair and a poofy blonde tail. She's dressed in an orange top and tight jeans. She isn't bright, nevertheless, she's one of the few girls not shown to be vain or hostile. Because Manfred at that moment in the story was suffering the explosive effects of a potion that would activate when insulting Newlyn, he exploded in the arms of his newfound love interest after telling the other to get lost, which didn't make the soot-covered Calgona eager to associate with him. Category:Animaniacs Category:Characters